


The Piano Man

by totalizzyness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hand Kink, M/M, Mute Castiel, Piano Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets brothers Gabriel and Castiel when they move in to town, and takes them to meet Dean. After a few secrets are shared, Dean forms a strong bond with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of embodies my own piano/hand kink, and also the fact I've wanted a fic for so long that includes sign language. - All dialogue in italics is sign language.

**Summary: Sam meets brothers Gabriel and Castiel when they move in to town, and takes them to meet Dean. After a few secrets are shared, Dean forms a strong bond with Castiel.  
Warnings: Strong language, mature content  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam  
Word count: 9,120  
Author's note: This kind of embodies my own piano/hand kink, and also the fact I've wanted a fic for so long that includes sign language. - All dialogue in italics is sign language.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Lawrence, Kansas. The sun was out, there was a cool breeze, girls wore short dresses or skirts, guys walked around with their shirts open, and if possible, everyone was outside. If the small café on Main didn't have decent air-con, Sam Winchester would have been irked all the outdoor seats were taken. However, the café did have good air-con, and he was able to sit on one of the sofas with his fancy-named coffee and a good novel. He rarely got days off - criminals don't stop needing lawyers just because the sun's out - but after wrapping - and winning - a high profile case, he was given a few days to wind down. He didn't have many hobbies. Hobbies took time, and he didn't have much time for anything, but reading in a warm friendly atmosphere was a nice enough activity. Reaching a tense moment in his book, he lowered it to his knee, letting the words he'd just read soak in. Unlike his brother, Sam got in to books - a little too much, Dean often said. He teared up when characters died, he laughed when funny things happened, and he felt on edge when chapters were left at cliffhangers. As he pondered what was going to happen next, he spotted something quite odd. Two men had just entered the café. Whilst that was innocuous enough, the taller of the two was wearing a tan trench coat, and a blue scarf. In 75 degree weather! Sam frowned, watching the smaller man saunter up to the counter, ordering for the two of them, whilst the over-dressed one looked around. Sam had never seem them before, and whilst Lawrence wasn't exactly a small village where everyone knew everyone, everyone at least had a general idea of who lived there, and in Sam's twenty-five years of living in Lawrence - ignoring the few years he spent at university - the two men in front of him were definitely new. Being the good guy he was, he put his book down and went to introduce himself. The smaller man almost jumped out of his skin when he cleared his throat.

"Jesus Christ!"

Sam smiled; "um, hi... You guys look new, I thought I'd introduce myself."

"Well hi Jolly Green, I'm Gabriel - call me Gabe - and this is my brother, Castiel."

Sam chuckled; "actually, it's Sam."

"Sammy, nice to meet you... How'd you guess we were new?"

"It's Sam, and you just didn't look familiar. Just moved here?"

"Yeah, from Illinois. So uh, you're a local?"

"Yeah, born and raised... You need any help, settling in? Finding your way around?"

Gabriel smirked, leaning back on the counter, crossing his arms across his chest; "well, we're both pretty savvy, but if you're offering... Yeah. Request number one: take us to a good bar."

"What now? It's one in the afternoon!"

"Nah, right now Cassie and I just want to sit a chill for a while, the moving guys are a bit late so..."

Sam nodded and glanced at the taller brother, noting he hadn't said a word; "fair enough, well, you're free to join me if you'd like."

"Thanks, we will."

Smiling, Sam went back over to his sofa, marking the page he was up to in his book and putting it away in his bag, looking up at Gabriel and Castiel. They both seemed to be able to interact without saying a word. They finally got their drinks and made their way over to Sam, sitting on the opposite sofa. Castiel didn't take his scarf or coat off after he sat down; Gabriel noticed Sam's look of confusion.

"He rarely takes them off, I'm convinced he sleeps in them," he grinned, winking at his brother. Castiel smiled weakly and took a cautious sip of his coffee. Sam nodded.

"Ok... Don't talk much?"

"Nope. Then again, with me for a brother, he hardly gets chance!"

"Well that makes sense..."

"Hey! You're not making a very good impression!"

Sam smirked; "sorry... You'd probably get on with my brother."

"Brother huh? Older? Younger?"

"Older. Name's Dean, works at a salvage yard, either restoring or destroying old cars."

Gabriel grinned; "awesome, I myself used to be an underwear model!"

Sam smirked; "oh really?"

"Oh yeah, shot everywhere, Paris, Milan, Rome..."

Sam quickly glanced at Castiel, who was looking down at his lap, shaking his head. Gabriel laughed.

"Kidding, obviously... Used to be a postman."

"...Postman?"

"Yup. Got to wear the little shorts and everything."

"Well, good for you."

"What about you?"

"Lawyer."

"Ew."

Sam smirked; "I know. But I swear I'm a good guy."

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say, blood-sucker!"

"Bite me."

Gabe grinned; "feisty, but I'll let you do the biting, vampire!"

"So, moving on, what about your brother?"

Gabriel's face softened in to a fond smile; "he's a musician - piano. He writes music, plays it sometimes, but usually sells it on."

"Oh awesome!"

"Yup, he's played as long as I can remember, one of those child prodigies, you know?"

"Wow."

"He doesn't like to brag though... So..."

The two men chatted happily about themselves, discussing where they lived, what there was to do in the town and other relevant things, whilst Castiel sat silently, listening to them talk. Sam couldn't help but feel unnerved slightly by the dark-haired silent man, with his unwavering stare and the fact he didn't look at all hot in his coat and scarf. Gabriel, however, was a joy to talk to - despite his constant innuendos and inability to take anything seriously. But with having Dean as big brother for all his life, he was used to conversations of this caliber.  
They sat and talked over coffee until closing time, when they arranged to meet outside at eight, and Sam would show them a good place to drink.

Dean was lounging on the sofa when Sam walked in to their shared apartment, dropping his bag by the door. Dean looked up and smirked.

"Good day, Samantha?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam walked over and flopped down next to his big brother; "yes. Met some guys, new to town, said I'd show them around."

"Good for you."

"Fancy joining us? We're going to the Roadhouse."

"You're asking if I want to join you and two weirdo strangers at my regular watering hole?"

"If they're too weird for you, you can always go harass the regulars."

Dean smirked; "yeah, could be fun... What're they like?"

"Well, they're called Gabriel and Castiel-"

Dean snorted at the names.

"-Just moved here, um... Gabe's a bit like you actually."

"Yeah? Sexy? Smart? Hilarious?"

"Arrogant, laughs at his own jokes, and short."

Dean pouted; "screw you... What about the other guy?"

"A bit weird actually. He didn't say one thing the entire time. Not one word. We were there for about four hours! But, he's a musician, plays piano professionally or something."

"Well good for him."

"And he wore a trench coat and scarf."

"...All right then. You really do know all the freaks, don't you!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

The Roadhouse was a family owned bar a little out of town, usually full of truck drivers or bikers, especially on weekends. But it being a Tuesday night, it was next to empty. The owner - Ellen Harvelle - was a family friend of the Winchesters, and almost like a second mother to Sam and Dean. Her daughter Jo was consequently like a sister to them. Sam thought the Roadhouse would be a good bar to introduce Gabriel and Castiel to; they were sure to make friends there, find people who would be loyal to them. Dean was already at the bar on his second beer when Sam entered with his two new friends. Dean was instantly able to tell who was who, as Castiel was wearing his trench coat and scarf from earlier. He snorted out a laugh at the height difference between Sam and Gabriel, who was at least a foot and a half taller. Sam spotted Dean and ushered the men over, introducing them, who greeted him with a firm hand-shake each.

"Dean! Sam's said a lot about you."

"He's said a lot about you too, chuckles."

"Ha, he hardly knows me."

"Underwear model, I hear."

Gabriel barked out a laugh and punched Sam's arm playfully; "oh yeah. Big, big-"

"-Liar! I bet you don't have the junk to pull it off."

"How dare you sir! I'll have you know my cock is the envy of the Gods!"

Dean chuckled and nodded approvingly at Gabriel; "good for you."

Gabriel grinned and huddled over to Sam, talking in hushed voices. Dean suddenly remembered there were four to their party, and glanced towards Castiel, who was sat on a stool, looking down at the bar as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He frowned, watching the messy-haired man ignore everyone around him.

"Hey, Castiel, yeah?"

The man looked up at Dean - a solemn look on his face - and nodded. Dean bit his lip.

"Are you all right?"

Another nod.

"...You're really quiet, huh?"

Another nod.

"Do you ever talk?"

Castiel shook his head. Dean also caught the attention of Gabriel, who began to frown.

"All right? Any reason for the scarf and coat? I mean, it's like seventy degrees out! It's a little weird!"

Gabriel cut in; "Dean, leave it."

Dean frowned; "what? I'm just asking! Normal people don't wear scarves in the middle of summer!"

It was Castiel's turn to frown. He slid down from his stool, shot a weary look at his brother and walked off, towards a piano in the corner. Gabriel rounded on Dean, scowling.

"What the fuck, man? Couldn't you just leave it? He doesn't talk, ok? And he wears a scarf indoors! Just back the Hell off!"

Dean held his hands up in defense; "hey, I was just freakin' curious! The dudes wearing a scarf in the middle of summer!"

"It's not some fucking fashion statement! He wears it for a reason!"

Sam jumped in between Gabriel and Dean, putting a hand on both of their shoulders; "guys, please, calm down! Gabe... What's wrong?"

Gabriel sighed; "it's a long story..."

Sam pulled his ever-effective puppy-dog face; "please?"

"Shall I go from the start?"

Dean snorted; "nah go from now and work backwards."

Sam turned to Dean and gave him his other ever-effective face - the bitch-face; "Dean! Don't start!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned his attention back to Gabriel. Gabriel let out a large sigh.

"All right.  
"We grew up in Illinois, me, my older brother's Michael and Lucifer - yes, I know - and Castiel. Our mom died when Cas was born, and we just had dad. Who wasn't a very good dad. He was kind of alcoholic, Mikey tried his best to help him, shipped him off to rehab a dozen times, emptied his liquor cabinet, y'know... Lucifer was one rebellious son-of-a-bitch. Little things at first - smoking, drinking - then drugs, then he formed a gang... Then he killed someone. Got shipped off to prison - as you tend to when you kill people - and dad just, upped and left. No idea why.  
"Michael took over role as father and became a monumental prick in the mean-time. And Castiel was so young when all this happened. He couldn't have been more than, what, six? Seven? But he had his piano, so he was content.  
"He's a real genius that kid, writing his own compositions before he could even write his name! And he could sing too! Amazing voice, real angelic, you know? He and I would sit by the piano, singing and generally being awesome. But Michael became a real pushy-parent, dragging Cas out of public school and in to this establishment for the gifted and whatnot. Took all the fun out of playing. And then one day, Cas was... Thirteen? Fourteen? We had this neighbour, Crowley. He had this Belgian Shepherd Dog, I think it was, Growley - pretty big, and pretty vicious - and one day it just attacked Cas. Out of the blue. Jumped over the fence, jaws straight to the throat. Tore out his vocal cords. He's lucky he's here! It was like, a few millimetres from his jugular!  
"But, now he can't talk, and he wears that scarf to hide the scars. They're pretty nasty! We all had to learn sign language so we could communicate with him, and half of his musical act was gone. Without his singing that prissy school chucked him out, he went back to normal school where kids are fucking cruel! But he still plays piano to his hearts content.  
"THAT, buddy, is why he wears a scarf and doesn't say anything! All right!"

Dean and Sam stared at Gabriel with wide eyes and their jaws nearly on the floor. Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Dean gaped. Gabriel scowled.

"No, I'm not!"

Dean's face went blank, before he jumped from his stool, grabbing his and Cas' drinks; "I'm going to talk to him."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Dean didn't reply, already half-way over to Cas, who was quietly playing a morose tune on the piano. Sam grabbed Gabriel's shoulder.

"It's all right, he's not going to be a prick... Your story explains the scarf... But why the coat?"

Gabriel finally managed a smile; "I have no fucking clue. The coat I'll admit is weird!"

Sam laughed and nudged his new friend playfully.

Dean set the drinks down on the piano lid, watching Castiel play for a few moments before clearing his throat. Castiel looked up, his big blue eyes gazing in to Dean's. They widened when Dean began to apologise - with his hands.

"I'm sorry," Dean signed as he spoke; "your brother explained everything. I was a jerk. I didn't know, but I was a jerk and... I know you're not deaf, but, I just wanted to show that... I can sign, so... You can speak to me... Kind of... You know what I mean."

Castiel smiled;  _"thank you, and I accept your apology. When did you learn to sign?"_

Dean slipped down on to the seat next to Cas, and continued to talk, without saying a word;  _"my mother always wanted to learn. She had a friend who had a deaf child, and she wanted to talk to him. But she died before she got the chance. I saw this opportunity to learn sign language and decided to take it, in her memory. Really glad I did."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"House fire. My brother and I were camping, and dad was just out. I think it was an electrical fault. She died in her sleep."_

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"It's ok... So, can you play me something?"_

Castiel smiled;  _"any requests?"_

_"Something upbeat?"_

_"Certainly."_

Back at the bar, Gabriel watched his brother and Dean converse with their hands, a huge grin on his face. Sam smiled and elbowed him, pulling his attention back to him.

"Your brother can sign?"

"Yeah. Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Gabriel laughed; "definitely. What about you?"

"Oh, no, I can't. I'll need a translator or a notepad if I'm left alone with him."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with him."

"Good? Oh, you still want help moving in tomorrow? I'm sure Dean will be happy to help."

"Doesn't he have work?"

"Nah."

"Oh, well sure. I'm sure Cas will like that very much."

They looked back over to the piano, where Castiel was playing happily, and Dean watched with fond admiration.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Sam turned up at the address they were given. A small detached house, with a garden and white picket fence. The door swung open before they even got a chance to knock, Gabriel bouncing from foot to foot.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

Dean smirked and followed Gabriel, Sam close behind. There was little furniture set up, most of it was just pushed to one side, with lots of boxes standing the middle of rooms. The only thing they had done, was set up Castiel's grand piano in one of the corners of the living area. That was where they found Cas, sitting at his piano, reading and drinking coffee from a Starbucks cup.

"Had to go out and get breakfast, Cas insisted on Starbucks," Gabriel said by way of explanation; "anyway, thanks for coming, guys."

Sam smiled; "it's no problem, right Dean?"

"Yeah, sure... Hey Cas!"

Castiel looked up from his book and smiled, waving at the two men. Dean smiled and turned back to Gabriel.

"So, what do you want us to do?"

Gabriel appointed everyone tasks - Dean with his brute strength was made to shift all the furniture in to place, Sam with his freakishly tall-ness was made to put things in the high cupboards in the kitchen, whilst Gabriel put things in the lower cupboards, and Castiel with his anal-retentiveness was left to put things on shelves, such as DVDs and books. Dean could hear Sam and Gabriel laughing in the kitchen, whilst he struggled shifting a sofa by himself. Castiel was sat by a large bookshelf, a box of books next to him - he pulled books out one by one, scanning the blurb before putting it somewhere on one of the shelves. Dean eventually decided to give himself a break, slumping down on the sofa. Castiel looked up and smiled.

_"Hey, you got a radio or something?"_

Cas paused, before answering;  _"I believe there's one in a box upstairs."_

Dean nodded, pulling himself back up on to his feet and going up the stairs, looking through boxes. He eventually found it in one labelled "junk" and jumped back down the stairs, plugging it in.

_"Any preference for stations?"_

Castiel shook his head;  _"listen to what you like, I usually just listen to classical."_

Dean smirked and tuned it in to his favourite rock station, keeping the volume lower than he'd usually have it. After a few minutes of standing around, watching Castiel put books on shelves, he went back to hauling furniture around. Gabriel snuck back in to the kitchen after watching Dean and Cas for a few moments.

"Real good pals, those two!"

Sam laughed; "Dean needs a friend who won't argue with him."

"Cas needs a friend..."

"What about you?"

Gabe smirked; "I'm little Miss Popular."

"I bet you are."

"I really am! Why? Jealous?"

Sam chuckled and pushed Gabriel so he stumbled; "what have I got to be jealous of? I have plenty of friends!"

"Name three!"

"Ellen-"

"-She doesn't count! Or Jo!"

"...Ash!"

"Yeah?"

"Um..."

Gabriel laughed; "it's all right, Sammy. I'll be your friend, and Cas. There, three."

"Gee Gabe, you're so thoughtful," Sam scowled, resuming his task.

Dean had finished with the furniture, and was given another task by Castiel, to unwrap the ornaments in one of the boxes and put them on the table for sorting. As he was carefully unwrapping the newspaper from an angel statue, Queen was playing on the radio. He began to sing along. Castiel only noticed when he reached the chorus, and stopped what he was doing to watch Dean sing. He was a pretty gifted vocalist - sure he was no Freddie Mercury, but he could certainly hold and note and keep in tune. The mute smiled, listening to his new friend sing quietly, as if he didn't even realise he was doing so. He frowned when he didn't sing along to the next song that came on, or the one after that. As he was beginning to clear up some of the rubbish Dean had made, 'Eye of the Tiger' began playing, and Dean's eyes lit up. He began singing along happily, putting his job aside to make silly gestures as he did. Castiel watched him fondly from behind, so Dean didn't get "creeped out" by his staring. After the first chorus, he picked up a ball of newspaper and threw it at Dean. Stopping singing, Dean spun round, a slight scowl on his face. Castiel just smiled.

_"You have a wonderful voice."_

Dean began blushing;  _"no, I don't."_

_"You honestly do. Would you please sing for me, as I play?"_

_"I'm not really a performer. I sing in the shower, or when people aren't around."_

Castiel frowned;  _"please?"_

_"Sorry, I can't sing when I know people are listening."_

_"Ok. I understand... You should learn to be proud of your gift. Don't take it for granted."_

Dean frowned and turned back to unwrapping ornaments. Sighing, Castiel finished clearing some of the mess before getting back to his job. At lunch, Gabriel and Sam went out to get some take-out from a nearby diner. Whilst gathering plates to eat from, Dean cornered Gabriel in the kitchen.

"Your brother wants me to sing for him."

Gabriel smirked; "yeah?"

"It's one of the weirdest things that's ever been asked off me."

"Your point is?"

"Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel folded his arms across his chest; "he's got this... Voice kink. He likes listening to people sing. Did you miss the bit where I said he used to sing and play? Now he pines after someone with a good voice."

"Pines?"

"Look, the guy's just got issues, all right? He just wants you to sing for him. It's a compliment, he doesn't ask every Tom, Dick, and Harry to sing, just those with exceptional voices - of which there are few. Just take the compliment and sing for the poor man."

Ending the conversation, Gabriel picked up the plates and flatware and went through to the living area. Sighing, Dean followed. Sam and Castiel had been sat in an awkward silence, staring at opposite walls.

* * *

The four became firm friends almost instantly; more specifically, Gabriel became good friends with the Winchesters whilst Castiel kept to himself, barely communicating with anyone. Instead, he sat stealing hungry glances at Dean, thinking he didn't notice. However, Dean could almost feel when Castiel was looking at him, it was as if his stares were burning holes in to the side of his head. He began to feel awkward, rubbing his thumb in to the palm of his hand in attempts to keep himself calm. It just creeped him out slightly how the silent man had formed some predilection for his voice.  
The next day, Dean was at work, but Sam went over to help Gabriel decorate, being able to reach the ceiling without a step-ladder. The two men joked about, getting paint on themselves more than the walls, whilst Castiel played piano on the other side of the room, rolling his eyes at their behaviour. Gabriel had always been - and always would be - the "fun one", whilst he was the more serious brother. Even if he was able to talk, he'd still prefer to sit and read instead of throwing paint over guests who volunteered to assist with the decorating. Sam struck Castiel as the more serious of the Winchesters, but something about Gabriel brought the immaturity out in him. It seemed the only person who Gabriel didn't affect was Castiel - then again, after a life-time with him one would become desensitised to his antics.  
Castiel didn't see Dean for two more days. He'd been dragged to the Roadhouse by Gabriel who was meeting Sam. After being there for five minutes he was left by himself at the bar as Gabe and Sam ran off to play pool. He sighed to himself and looked around. He didn't know how full bars usually were on Thursdays, but if he had to guess, he'd say business was a little slow. After sitting alone for ten minutes, he slid down from the stool and scuttled over to the piano, running his hand over the wood of the keyboard-lid. He slouched down on the bench, stroking the lid again before flipping it open. It was obvious it was under-played, a thick layer of dust covered the top, littered with smudges and glass-rings where people had leant on it or rest their drinks on it. He tinkled a few keys to ensure it was sufficiently tuned before beginning to play one of his favourite warm-up pieces.  
Over in a darkened corner, Dean heard the soft sounds of the piano and looked up from the card game he was playing with Ash and Andy. Castiel was sat upright, his eyes focused on the keys in front of him. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Who's that? And why's he playing the piano?" Ash asked, shuffling the cards.

"His name's Cas. He just moved here with his brother. And... He plays piano."

Andy rolled his eyes; "seems like a dork."

Dean glared; "shut up. You don't even know him!"

"Wow, touchy? How do you know him?"

"Sam met them last Tuesday, brought them to meet me, we helped them move in. They're cool guys."

"...But why's he playing the piano?" Ash asked; "no one's played that since... I don't think I've ever seen anyone play it."

"He plays piano! Professionally! It's like, his only hobby. He's really awesome at it."

Andy smirked; "has tough-guy Dean got a piano fetish?"

Dean shrugged; "have you ever actually watched someone play piano? It's mesmerising!"

"I'd take that as a yes!" Ash snorted. Rolling his eyes, Dean slid out from the booth.

"I'm going to get another drink. Don't wait up."

Andy laughed, elbowing Ash; "probably going to jack off to Mr Piano Man."

He quickly ordered himself another drink and went over to watch Castiel play, standing just behind him so as not to put him off. He couldn't take his eyes off Cas' hands sliding over the black and white keys. His movements were fluid and practiced - and Dean hated to admit - somewhat arousing. He'd always had a little something for people's hands, and Cas' were perfect - long, thin fingers, smooth, unblemished skin. To anyone else they'd look boney but Dean liked them like that; there was something oddly off-putting about chubby fingers. After a long while of gazing at Cas' hands, he reached out and tapped Cas on the shoulder. Stopping immediately, Castiel spun around. Dean smiled.

_"Are you still taking requests?"_

Castiel smiled too;  _"so long as it's not too obscure."_

_"Do you know Layla?"_

_"Eric Clapton?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

Still smiling, Castiel patted the bench next to him; Dean slid down and grinned, watching Cas' hands hover over the keys. It took Dean a few moments to pick up on the music as Castiel began playing, but soon found his place, smirking devilishly. As the intro transitioned in to the first verse, Cas' head snapped up - his hands never faltering playing, however - as Dean began singing. He smiled broadly when Dean winked and continued to sing. He looked back down at the keys, concentrating on his playing, not wanting to let Dean down by getting distracted. After protesting his shyness, Dean's singing was valiant and loud enough for people nearby to hear. Gabriel and Sam stopped playing pool to watch their brothers perform, smirking and nudging each other.

_"That was amazing,"_  Dean smiled, once the song had finished. Castiel smiled back.

_"Your voice is even more amazing than I first thought."_

_"Don't. You'll embarrass me, and then I won't sing another song for you!"_

_"You'll sing again?"_

_"Do you know any Metallica?"_

Castiel bit his lip, trying to think;  _"...Nothing Else Matters?"_

_"Perfect."_

Throughout the song, Dean managed to avert his gaze from Cas' skilled hands to his face. He'd never seen so many emotions at one time. Castiel had a look of deep concentration, stress, and love and affection. Dean loved how occasionally Cas' eyes would flash in his direction, the dim lights hinting to the true blue-ness of his iris'. Seeing how happy his singing made Cas, he let go of any inhibitions and let his voice be heard by more than just the tables near-by. Several more people stopped what they were doing to watch the performance, smiling at the two men.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Dean's singing to Cas?"

Sam frowned; "well, obviously."

"No, I mean... He's singing for Cas, but right now it looks like he's singing TO Cas... If you get me."

Sam looked over at his brother. Dean's stare was fixed on Castiel, and certainly looked like he was serenading the mute. Sam turned back to Gabriel, who had a grin on his face.

"Well, now you mention it."

"Tell me... Is Dean-O single?"

"Shouldn't you start by asking if he's gay?"

"Ok, is Dean gay?"

"He's bi. Prefers the girls though."

"I think you'll find he prefers Cas!"

"If you say so."

"So is he single?"

"Yes."

Gabriel's grin almost doubled in size; "good..."

Castiel finished playing and smiled up at Dean, flexing his fingers to stop them cramping.

_"Would you like a drink?"_

Castiel nodded;  _"nothing alcoholic, please."_

_"Can do."_

Dean quickly scurried over to the bar, ordering Cas and orange juice, hurrying back, slipping on to the bench beside him. Castiel smiled and took the drink.

_"Thank you."_

_"It's fine. A thank you to you for being so good at piano."_

_"...I know Guns N Roses?"_

Dean grinned;  _"play on. I won't sing though. Axl has a voice of his own, I'll just make a fool out of myself."_

Cas took a quick sip of his drink before diving straight in to "Sweet Child o Mine". Dean quickly became transfixed on the man's hands again, thanking a higher being he wasn't a horny teenager any more or else he'd definitely be trying his hardest to hide an erection. Castiel was perfect - his hands were perfect, he could play the piano like a pro, he played rock songs, he had amazing eyes, and hair... He could feel himself falling just a little bit in love with the man next to him.

* * *

Every other day - so long as neither were busy - Castiel and Dean went to the Roadhouse to play and sing. Gabriel and Sam usually tagged along to watch - and make fun of Dean. Dean was thankful they were at least only making fun of him for singing instead of his teenage-girl-like crush on Cas - not that he'd told anyone.  
Their performances at the Roadhouse became a regular thing and people began to drop by the bar to watch. As thanks for attracting more business, Ellen gave them free drinks, or in Dean's case, five free drinks - because she wasn't an idiot, and Dean could drink like a fish.  
Dean and Gabriel were playing a round of pool, waiting on Sam to arrive with Cas. Dean and Gabriel had gone straight to the bar from work, so Sam had volunteered to pick up Castiel. It was also a ploy on Sam's half to help Dean and Castiel with their romance of the century. Castiel had just slid in to the car when Sam pulled a blue folder from his bag, pushing it in to Cas' hands.

"Your brother said you could sight read?"

Castiel nodded, opening the folded. Inside were sheets of music.

"They're Dean's favourite songs. I bet he'd love singing them to you. Gabriel said you'd never heard any of them, so..."

Castiel smiled, and pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly bringing up a blank text message;  _"thank you."_

"I just thought it could help you and Dean bond? That and Gabe said he was getting sick of hearing the same songs repeatedly," Sam laughed, finally putting the car in to drive. Castiel pulled the music out, looking over it, wondering if Dean would appreciate a change of set list. When they got to the bar, Dean greeted Cas with a drink. Sam frowned.

"Where's my drink?"

"Short-stack has your drink. Come on Cas."

Rolling his eyes, Sam went over to where Gabriel was sat, slumping down on the bench-seat. Gabriel grinned, pushing a beer over to him.

"So?"

Sam smirked; "Cas lit up. Did you talk to him?"

"Don't need to, man. I know my brother, he wants in your brother's panties."

"Yeah, thanks for the mental picture there..."

"No problem, how about I replace those images with ones of me? Naked? Riding you like a cowboy!"

Sam stared at Gabriel, wide-eyed, his jaw hanging open. Gabriel just grinned, until Sam hadn't moved a muscle after five minutes.

"Sam? ...Did I break you?"

By the piano, Castiel showed Dean the folder Sam had given him;  _"your brother gave me this. He said they are your favourite songs, would you like to play these tonight?"_

Grinning, Dean pulled out the music, looking at the titles of several sheets;  _"yes! Please! Sam is awesome! ...Do you know these songs?"_

_"I don't, but I can sight read. I'll need your voice to cover up any mistakes though."_

_"You won't mess up. You're a piano God!"_

_"Hardly."_

_"Don't be so modest. And play me some songs."_

* * *

Dean was lounging around, watching Doctor Sexy when Sam came home from work. He frowned, not used to seeing Dean in the state he was in.

"You all right?"

Dean looked up and shrugged; "bored. Cas had to go do some thing."

Sam smirked; "ah. Left you has he?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk... So how is Cas? It's not like we can have a conversation."

"He's good."

"How come you sign to him? Even Gabe talks."

Dean shrugged; "just some unspoken agreement. I didn't learn to sign so I could not use it."

"Unspoken agreement? funny."

The eldest Winchester laughed; "pun not intended. But I don't know, it's just something we can bond over? And Gabe doesn't sign back because he likes the sound of his voice too much."

Sam chuckled, dropping down in to his armchair; "yeah, that's true... So, when's Cas back? You look like you're going to die."

"No idea. Said he'd text me."

"Aww... So, how are you liking him, anyway?"

Dean pulled a face; "how am I liking him? He's not a pair of jeans, Sammy."

"No, I mean you two really... Get on... Really well..."

"Meaning?"

"...Gabriel thinks you want to bone him."

Dean scowled; "great... What do you think?"

"I think you might like-like him."

"The difference being?"

"I think you fancy him, Gabe thinks you want to have sex with him. He's vulgar, I'm not."

"You're both dicks though."

"You're not answering my question."

"Damn right I'm not!"

"You know I'll just take it as you liking him and being too afraid to tell me, right?"

Dean sighed; "whatever."

Sam grinned, pulling his phone out. Dean glanced over and scowled.

"Let me guess. You're texting your boyfriend to tell him I want to bone Cas?"

"Gabe's not my boyfriend."

"That's not what he says."

"He's a compulsive liar. He want to get in my pants, I have standards."

"What's your retort going to be when I find you in bed together?"

"...I'll think of something good by then."

"So you're admitting you and Gabe have something going on?"

"I'll admit to something if you admit you like Cas."

"No."

"Then no."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Dean spent the majority of his Sunday's at Castiel's. He used to spend them vegetating in front of the TV with a six-pack and some pizza, whilst Sam worked in his office. However since he and Castiel played together, he'd go over on Sunday's for dinner, dragging Sam with him for a break.  
This particular Sunday, Gabriel had dragged Sam out to meet his colleagues, leaving Cas and Dean to have lunch by themselves.

_"Do you ever get tired playing the piano all the time?"_

Castiel smiled;  _"not at all. It's all I've got, really. Are you tired of cars?"_

Dean grinned;  _"fair point... Do you ever record yourself playing?"_

_"Only when I need to send music off. Why?"_

_"Just wondering if you could record some. For me? Some of the songs we play together?"_

_"Of course. Would you sing?"_

_"Let's not ruin it."_

Castiel smiled and began fingering the bottom of his scarf, looking Dean in the eyes. He'd grown to love Dean's eyes - it was rare anyone had green eyes, and his weren't muddied with brown or other shades, they were a beautiful shade of green. He swore his hear skipped a beat when Dean smiled at him. They spent a strange amount of time just staring at each other, not realising it wasn't particularly normal behaviour, and that it actually unnerved some people.

_"Could you turn around, please?"_

Dean frowned, giving Cas a questioning look but nodded, turning so his back was facing Cas. Taking in a deep breath, Cas took a few steps towards Dean, unraveling his scarf, dropping on to the top of the piano. He fingered the buttons on his shirt nervously before tapping Dean on the shoulder. Dean turned around, his eyes widening instantly. He quickly glanced at Cas' almost terrified eyes before looking over the scars on his neck. It was obvious the attack had been traumatic, the scars covered his entire throat, all light purple lines and tender looking flesh.

"Oh my God..." He murmured, slowly reaching up, softly stroking hs fingers over the scarred skin. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath when Dean's fingers brushed his neck. He kept his eyes fixed on Dean, waiting for him to look horrified, disgusted, anything. Instead he looked sad, and a little worried. After softly stroking marred skin for a few moments, Dean looked back up at Castiel.

"Why do you hide it?"

Cas looked at his feet, somewhat ashamed;  _"it's so ugly. And it scares people. It puts them off approaching me."_

Dean frowned; "screw what people think, it's not like you're a monster! And it's not ugly, it's a part of you, and you could never be ugly. If anything, it makes your face look more beautiful."

Cas' face flushed red, he looked up at Dean, who had also turned red;  _"you mean that?"_

Dean nodded, reaching up to stroke the scarred skin again, not put off like Cas expected he would be. Sliding an arm around Cas' waist, he pulled him closer, their bodies flushed together as he lowered his head, softly brushing his lips against the scars. Cas gulped in a deep breath, his skin tingling where Dean pressed gentle kisses.

"You're so beautiful, Cas," Dean muttered, raising a hand to card through Cas' dark hair. He could hear Cas' breathing get heavier as he pressed more kisses up his neck, softly rubbing the small of his back and fisting his hand in his hair. In response, Castiel latched his hands on to Dean's waist, clinging on to him like a life-raft. Dean finally pulled away and gazed up in to Cas' lust-blown eyes; smirking, he softly traced a thumb across Cas' dry lips, savouring the light gasps he managed to coax from him. Cradling the smaller man's head in his hands, he slowly pulled their faces together, their lips barely brushing, their breaths mingling. Cas sucked in another breath, pausing for a quick confirmation that he was going to do what he just about to, before lurching forwards, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Dean groaned, his grip on around Cas becoming frantic, as if he'd disappear in a second. The kiss rapidly became all hard presses of lips, teeth and tongues clashing, whilst their hands had their own battle to fight - trying to shed clothes without losing the warmth of their bodies being pressed together.  
Without chance to understand what was happening, Dean quickly picked up Cas, wrapping his legs around his waist before laying them on the floor beside the piano, his tongue still possessively claiming Cas' mouth. Castiel lay in a daze, a black mist descending over his vision as he felt Dean's hand trail down his chest, popping the buttons open on his shirt as it went. Cas' vision finally returned; he looked up at Dean, who was hunched over him, his face flushed red as he tried to work off Cas' shirt. Cas slipped out of it quickly, pushing his hands under Dean's t-shirt, pushing it up and over his head before pulling him back down in to a deep kiss. Dean moaned at the feeling of heated skin being pressed together, worrying Cas' bottom lip with his teeth gently as one hand began to fumble with his belt, finding it hard to unbuckle it with just one hand. Castiel managed to fit his hands between their bodies, making quick work of both his and Dean's belts and flies. Dean groaned, pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Cas' collar bone.

"Fuck Cas. Your hands are something else."

Castiel smiled, cupping Dean's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. Smirking, Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas' palm as he shucked off his jeans, toeing off his socks too, before pulling Cas' jeans down. He paused, taking in the sight of the heavy-breathing, writhing pianist lay out before him, looking up at him with a mixture of awe and love. Castiel smirked, managing to reign in his lust for a few moments.

_"You have the time to stare at me later, could you please move this along?"_

Dean laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Cas' lips; "goddamnit Cas. I just want to keep you forever. Ok?"

Cas nodded, flicking his tongue against Dean's earlobe, gently catching it between his teeth. Dean began pressing kisses down Cas' chest, suddenly realising in the haze of lust and want, they'd yet to pay any attention to their - now he thought about it, very painful - erections. He began kissing his way back up Cas' chest, stroking his hands over every inch of skin he could, grinding his hips against Cas'. He found he loved the husky breathing coming from Cas, especially when it came in short burst as he rocked their bodies together.

"So damn perfect," Dean mumbled, hoisting himself up on his elbows, looking over Castiel fully one last time before he let his hand stroke and squeeze down the pianist's torso to the waistband of his boxers. Castiel gasped quietly, scrunching his eyes shut as he felt the fabric slide down his legs. Another gasp - one louder and more desperate - left Cas' mouth when he felt the burning hot feel of Dean's groin against his own. Dean groaned, burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck as he began rocking their bodies together. He left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses up Castiel's neck, occasionally nipping softly with his teeth, soothing the bite with a flick of his tongue. Cas' hands grasped desperately at Dean's back, clinging on, his nails digging in leaving small crescent indentations as the larger man ground his hips down, harder and harder.

"Fuck! Cas!"

Castiel gasped, beginning to find himself short of breath as the friction got more and more intense. Letting out a low mewl, Dean kept himself propped up with one arm as his other hand trailed down Cas' lithe body, grasping both of their cocks in a firm grip. Cas made a noise similar to a growl, bucking up in to Dean's fist. Dean gathered the precum accumulating at their heads, slicking up their erections as he pumped his hand furiously, eager to reach the end. He rest his forehead against Cas', the two of them kissing desperately, breathing in to each others' mouths as Dean groaned and Castiel panted heavily. Dean began chanting Cas' name when he felt a tightening in his abdomen, Cas' nails digging in to his back trying to find purchase as Dean jacked them off uncontrollably, losing all rhythm. Cas sucked in a loud, deep breath, his eyes screwing up tight and his head grinding back against the floor as he came, spurting white strips up his stomach. Dean groaned loudly, coming from the sight of Castiel coming undone. He pumped his hand a few last times before letting out a long sigh, collapsing down on to the floor, narrowly missing Cas.

"Jesus, Cas... That was..."

Castiel nodded, wiping away some of the sweat from his brow, cracking an eye open and smiling sheepishly at Dean. Smiling back, Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him close, tucking him up against his side and wrapping his other arm around his waist protectively. Cas pressed a few soft kisses in to Dean's chest before he closed his eyes, tired from their activities.

* * *

Gabriel came home some hours later, having just dropped Sam off. The house had a certain musk to it that it didn't usually; Gabriel grinned, knowing full well what he could smell. He cautiously stuck his head around the door to the living room, instantly spotting two pairs of legs sticking out from under the piano, clothes scattered around them. He wandered over, smiling at Dean and Castiel curled around each other, naked, asleep, and obviously fucked out.

"Well it's about time," Gabriel mused to himself, pulling his phone out. He quickly swiped a blanket from the back of the sofa and roughly threw it over them, covering them enough to look somewhat decent. He took a few quick snapshots on his phone and turned right around, marching out of the house. The drive back to Sam's was quicker than usual - the good news he had to share seemed to weigh heavy on the accelerator peddle. He banged loudly on the door, not letting up until it swung open, revealing a topless and irritated Sam.

"What?"

Gabriel grinned, pushing past; "I bear good news!"

"Can it wait until after I've had a shower?"

"I don't know, can it?"

Sam sighed, watching Gabriel pull his phone out, before he had it shoved in his face. He took it an looked at the picture on the screen - a somewhat blurry picture of what looked like Cas and Dean, naked, under a piano. His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of it.

"Is this...?"

"Yep! They did it! Under the piano! Quite appropriate, I think!"

"Well... Fuck me..."

Gabriel grinned; "really?"

"Really what?"

"You said fuck me. I was asking if it was an invitation."

"What? No!"

"Sure? I don't like to see our brothers getting some action whilst we sit around like hapless virgins."

Sam frowned; "speak for yourself!"

Gabriel began advancing on Sam, backing him up against the wall; "come on Sammy. You know you want yourself some of this!"

"I know I want it out of my house!"

"Oh come on! I have nowhere else to go! My house is currently a den of iniquity!"

"A what? No! Gabe! You're not getting any... Of... Me!" Sam said, motioning to himself. Sighing, Gabriel backed away, giving Sam enough space to scurry away.

"You will! One day, you'll give in to my irresistible charms! I'll be waiting!"

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

Gabriel and Sam were driving from what was now their home (used to be Sam and Dean's) to what was now Cas and Dean's (previously Cas and Gabe's.) It was still Sunday tradition to go over to each other's homes every alternate Sunday for dinner; this particular Sunday was Dean and Cas' turn to host. Gabriel sighed, slumping down in his seat; Sam smiled affectionately.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like going to theirs... It's... Quiet."

Sam chuckled' "well yeah."

"Can't you get your brother to talk?"

"Leave him alone! After 26 years of putting up with him, his silence is the most beautiful thing ever! Plus it's kind of cute to see his silent solidarity with Cas."

"It's annoying! Cas I'll forgive!, But Dean can talk! He just won't! Make him!"

Sam smirked; "how did I ever let you persuade me to let you in my bed?"

"How did they persuade us to give them the house?"

"They need the house for all the silent babies they're going to have! They won't talk, they'll just stare at you."

Gabriel shuddered; "don't! You'll give me nightmares! Then you'll have to deal with me at two in the morning, clinging to you, all sweaty and hot..."

Sam rolled his eyes; "oh. No. How will I cope?"

"Look, they're creepy is all I'm saying."

"They're family!"

Gabriel pouted; "you know, I think the only time Cassie hears Dean is when he's singing or they're having sex. I've heard Dean is quiet vocal in the bedroom... I say bedroom figuratively, apparently they have most of the sex under the piano."

It was Sam's turn to shudder; "don't! I do not need to know about our brothers' sex life!"

"You know, I think I still have that picture from their first time!"

"...What were you saying about them being creepy?"

"...Shut up!"

  



End file.
